


A Tale of Three Princesses

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: Queer and Trans Faerie Tales and Other Writings: Expressions [7]
Category: Den lille Havfrue | The Little Mermaid - Hans Christian Andersen, Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dark, Drabble Sequence, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Femslash, Implied Femslash, Inspired by the original, Ocean, Physical Disability, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Rejection, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: The Little Mermaid chooses to walk upon the land.





	A Tale of Three Princesses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disgruntled_owl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgruntled_owl/gifts).



1\. She doesn’t know that when she seeks the princess she enters into something forever unbalanced. She will give of herself, leaving family behind, and she will be in a world that does not belong to her, yet crave it anyway. If she were in her full power, as it is in the water, there would be no question. They would meet as equals, but that is not the fate that she chooses. Leaving the water is her own choice, and so it is. As she walks upon knives she remembers the choice. As she lives a medical mystery, she remembers.

2\. It is as the princess of the land wills as well. It does not matter who she is below the waves, to those on land. Yet still she will live with what her choices have been. The ways that love may be in the end. Neither does the princess’ bride have a care. The mermaid has played tug of war for who she is and it is this, one who seeks the princess. She will not choose again. As the sea sweeps life away and grants new life, she will go to it as herself, with these facets fully intact.

3\. Sea foam, she realizes, once more, is perfect for her soul. If she will go to the sea this way, it is in full knowledge that she kept her word to herself and sought as she did. It will be her way to return to the place she came from, yet on her terms and with her decision in full view. For the princess holds pieces of who she is in her grasp, the story of her. She will tell it in her own way, but she will be included. The story of her will carry forward, on the sea.

**Author's Note:**

> I read background info that Hans Christian Andersen was writing about being gay in this tale, and well, as a result, I rewrote this a few times because that will never not be relevant to me, but this also needed to be its own retelling separate from others I have done. 
> 
> This began as one drabble and expanded into a sequence, so if you really love the flow of the first drabble on its own that's great as well! Either way I hope you like this!


End file.
